A Little Off
by BolintheBendingBro
Summary: It's the night of March 31, and Denmark gets a late night idea. And you know how crazy late-night ideas can get.
1. Chapter 1

The day had gone to rest, and moonlight shone between the branches of a large oak tree outside. Everything was still, serene, asleep.

Except Mathias Køhler, who was tossing and turning in his spot, muffling giggles into his sheets.

It was living proof that the best ideas came at night.

He couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, a pale and strong finger poked the warm and still body next to him.

A groan.

"Nooorrge!"

"MMm…"

Denmark grabbed his shoulders, and swung the Norwegian around so that the two were face to face.

'NORGE."

"What the- Haven't we been over this? There is no such thing as Slenderman, calm your tits and go back to sleep-"

"It isn't about Slenderman this time!"

Annoyed, Lukas rolled back over. It was too late for this. "Well, I'll be…"

"Lukaaaaas. Come on. Listen."

Silence, and a sigh sounding about ready to punch something. "What?"

Mathias sat up, popping his back. "Okay, so, you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Maybe it'll be the day where you let me sleep in peace."

"Wrong! It's April Fools day."

Haunting blue eyes pierced him as the blonde turned around to look the Dane dead in the face. "Cool. And why does this matter to me?"

"Well….what if we pulled a prank on everyone?"

A interested quality complimented the other's face. "Go on."

"What would happen if someone…..oh, I dunno, wasn't acting themselves?"

Denmark cocked an eyebrow, grinning shamelessly.

"..."

"Let's act like each other! Like, you act like me, and I'll act like you. It'll be really confusing and mindfuck everyone!"

Norway paused before rolling back over, shaking his head. "No way, Køhler. I can't be an annoying buffoon for a whole 24 hours."

"Don't be like that, Norgey. Come on. Please?" He settled onto the bed beside him, so close that Norway could feel the blond's breath on his neck.

"No."

"It'll be hilarious!"

"No thank you."

"Come oooooon!"

"Hmm...lemme think about it….no."

A short pause. Norway rolled his eyes angrily, and tucked his bedhead under his pillow.

"Den, stop it."

"..."

"Don't you dare use the puppy dog eyes on me."

Slowly, he peeked from his shelter from under the plush to see a pair of large turquoise eyes, accompanied by an expertly persuasive pout,

"Mathias Fucking Køhler, I-...fine. Just for tomorrow."

A strong pair of arms felt their way around his ways, along with whispered 'thank you's over and over again.

With a smirk, Lukas struggled from his partner's grasp, settling into his blanket.

"I'm only doing this because I love you."

" I know!"

"There's no need to be cheeky about it, dammit."

Denmark's breath evened out, and Norway could see that in the five seconds where he wasn't talking, he had tripped into sleep.

A snort. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight seeped through the skylights at the Nordic household, causing soft shadows to play off of the features of the Finn's face.

It was just the three of them at the moment; Iceland, who had stumbled downstairs for breakfast early for a reason unknown.

And then Sweden, who was flipping through the pages of a book, and, of course. Finland. He heaved a small sigh, clasping his hands together on the glass table. For sure, the two were to be joining the family. But what was taking so long? His confused worry melted away at the sound of a slamming door, and two pairs of feet skidding downstairs.

"Mornin'!" A jaunty voice rang around the room, and an overexcited NORWAY sauved in, sliding into his seat at the table with a blinding grin. Denmark soon followed, stone faced and quiet.

Okay then.

"What's for breakfast, Finny?" The usually composed Norwegian's pep projected his voice all over the house.

"A-Ah….same, as usual. Just….here, I'm going to grab some coffee. Moi moi." And with that, Tino excused himself from the table, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what was up with the usually quieter man. Mathias probably got him drunk late at night again, he playfully thought, filling five cups of coffee as quickly as possible. Taking a swig of his (and nearly burning his tongue off), he returned, setting the mugs on their respective coasters.

"Here."

"Takk" Denmark muttered, and without so much of a blink, he downed the whole cup in a gulp, setting the mug back down with barely a sound.

"You're welcome….." Iceland was looking about as confused as Tino as he set his gaze to the people around the table. Sweden took the smarter route and kept his eyes on the pages.

One of the most awkward silences in the history of the Nordic household followed, with Norway bobbing his knee up and down under the table. He earned a warning glare from the Dane opposite of him.

"Well" The blue-clad blonde stood up abruptly, and danced out of his seat. "I have things to take of. LEGO bricks don't organize themselves."

"I'll come with….I guess. I have nothing else better to do..." Denmark excused himself quietly, padding back upstairs.

"See ya later!" And as quickly as they came, the duo left like a shadow, only leaving stunned silence between the remaining three.

"Vad i helevete….?" Berwald rumbled, setting down his novel for the first time since Tino had seen him this morning.

"My thoughts exactly." Iceland piped in, stirring his coffee with a fork. Tino plastered on a smile, pushing the lingering possibility that black magic was involved between the two. They're probably just messing with us, right?

Definitely.

But the uncomfortable self-inflicted quiet that bounced around the hall read otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

((muahahah, I forgot to update. This chapter might not be my best, but trust me, it's gonna get better in the next update. Enjoy, benders!))

((-Bo))

Norway's heart felt like it had made its new home in his throat as he practically sprinted upstairs. Heavy footsteps behind him told him that Den was on his trail.

"To my room!" Denmark hissed.

He burst into the messy and unkempt room, collapsing on a beanbag. That was the stupidest and single-handedly the weirdest thing he had done in a while.

And that's saying something; he's dating Mathias Køhler.

"Oh my Hans Christian Andersen, Nor, did you see their faces?" The other sped into his room with a massive grin, breathing heavy from laughter. A trace of a genuine smile interrupted Lukas's facial features.

"Yea, I did."

Den bounced, and jumped onto his untidy bed, eyes to the ceiling. "Finny was so freaked out, you could see it in his eyes!"

Silence.

"Ya did a good job as me, by the way." He said, turning his head to catch the other's eye, and granting him a wink.

"Thanks. It was tiring." The Norwegian was astounded as to how Den could have all of that energy! Always grinning was harder than Norway would have imagined,

"Haha, all I had to do for you was act like I had a stick of butter up my ass the whole t-"

His friendly jab was cut off by a strong (and experienced) hand yanking at his tie.

"Ack…...I was just kidding…"

Sighing, Lukas dropped the tie, and sat down on a rumpled cushion. "Aren't you always kidding?"

"Seems like I am most days, huh?"

He snorted, feeling his hands instinctively run down to Mathias's hair. It was a habit he possessed; a habit he felt like he needed to break. But hey, at least Køhler let him near his precious locks. The Dane shifted, and glanced up at a familiar pale face, smirking.

"What?"

Denmark didn't feel like he needed to answer. A dopey smile escaped on his face, and he returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Ya know, bro….I'm not sure if I want to continue this."

Mathias flipped over t his stomach, eyes darker, and a bit hurt. "What? But we were having so much fun!"

A soft sigh from Nor tickled his nose. "I dunno…..it's just childish, I could be productive today."

Denmark's turquoise orbs didn't look like he was ready to give up on him just yet. "Pfft, like April Fools Day is the time to be productive Norgay, please. And besides, you get to play with my LEGO bricks."

"Like I give two shits about your LEGO bricks."

"You're supposed to be me, so you give a bit more than two shits."

A good-natured snort.

"Still not sure."

"You have unlimited access to all of my alcohol!"

Norway paused, before rolling his deep blue eyes.

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

(( WOW GUYS I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF CONTENT ON THIS.

I'm not sure why I abandoned this fic, due to the popularity. Because you all seemed to like the idea of this, I'm going to try my hardest to keep this regularly updated!

~ Bo ))

Tino's mind had been reeling the entire day since he had last seen Mathias and Lukas. Something was wrong, very wrong, and it bothered him to no end.

He let out a tiny sigh, purple eyes darting around the living room. Since today was the Nordic's day off, the house was a lot quieter, with Berwald sitting across from him, engulfed in something on his phone, and Ice up in his room.

He played with his hands, glancing back down again, internal thoughts rampaging back and forth.

Should I ask Ber what to do? Should I do something myself? There has to be something wrong, I know it! Okay, take a step back, Finny, worrying won't get us anywhere, right?

The Finn cleared his throat.

"Echem…Berwald...d-do you think something happened to Mattie and Luke?"

The Swede was silent.

"Berwald?"

A passive grunt.

"B-BERWALD OXENSTIERNA, GET OFF YOUR GODDAMN PHONE AND LISTEN! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH OUR FRIENDS AND SITTING ON YOUR SWEDISH ASS, PLAYING GEOMETRY DASH ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING!"

Finland was red in the face now, and he took a long and cool breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

Berwald looked up, startled, quietly shut off his phone and leaned forward.

"Ja…I saw…"

Sweden was trying to stay neutral on the subject of Denmark and Norway's…switch. Stranger things have gone down in the Nordic household, he didn't understand why Tino was so worried.

Finland fidgeted. A thump sounded from upstairs, only elevating his concern.

He bit his lip. "What if they'll never switch back? Sve, this is serious!"

A pause.

"They'll be fine. Ya just need to settle down fer a bit."

Well, wasn't that a big help, Tino thought with unbridled sarcasm, quickly frowning at himself. Berwald was trying his hardest to give the best advice possible.

Y-you know what, I should get myself something to do. Ja! That's it. Keep your mind off it, it'll go away.

He stood up, with a nod and a "kiitos", and wandered into the kitchen.

Maybe Ber was right. It was best to let them be and let them sort it out themselves. They used to be Vikings, for Odin's sake.

Out of sight, out of mind. That's the key.


	5. Chapter 5

All day, the duo wreaked havoc around the household. Lukas found much pleasure in bothering Denmark to no end, and watching him fighting a grin to the point of the Dane stuffing his face into a pillow. Mathias found it incredibly amusing to see the usually stoic man down three beers in one and twirl around his axe with absolutely no care in the world. Tino's permanent expression of horror was funny enough, and Berwald's minimalistic reactions were pretty laughable, they supposed.

But, undoubtedly, the person with the best (or worst) reactions was none other than Iceland.

As soon as the two set foot in the living room, where the youngest sat, scrolling through some sort of app, Emil ejected a lengthy sigh.

"Wow, okay. Rude." Lukas scoffed playfully, sitting down next to his little brother and messing up his hair.

"Stop it!"

A snigger. Norway hummed "Rude" by Magic under his breath, but lifted his hands off him.

The teen sent a pleading glance to Denmark, eyes sharp. "Help me."

Crossing his arms, he leaned on the doorframe. "No can do, unless I hear my proper title, little bro."

Iceland was flushing bright red. "This isn't the fucking time, Norw-...Denmark…."

"Young man, you're too young to say that word!"

"I'm almost 17, Lukas."

"Yea. Far too young, you smol cinnamon roll."

Emil huffed, holding the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I'm not a-a.. cinnamon roll.." The amount of scorn dripping from his words was almost physically tangible.

"Too good for this world."

"Stop it!"

"Too pure."

"I've killed a man."

"Who must be protected."

Iceland threw up his hands, almost flinging his phone in the air in the process. "I...you know what, nope. Nope. There must be something wrong with me."

Norge smirked, whacking the seething teen's back with incredible force, forcing a surprised choke from the other. "Don' worry, little bro. You won't be smol for long."

He curled up his upper lip, looking over his shoulder at the usually quiet man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yea. What's that supposed to mean?" Denmark raised a bushy brow, biting the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from laughing.

After the worst silence in the history of silences, Mathias took a step forward, rolling his shoulders back to his full height. "Don' worry, Iceypoo. You'll always be my lillebror."

When Iceland's back was turned, Norway narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow and mouthing something along the lines of "holde irriterende ham, det er morsomt."

The amount of pure annoyed rage in Ice's eyes was enough to melt rocks. He stood up abruptly, and began to walk away.

"I-I-...you know what, there isn't a point trying to be around you guys. You've changed. I'm going to go find a place to worship these dank memes away from you two dimwits."

"Oh, come on Icey, don't get all fired up, I was just messing around!" Norway protested. The two cracked grins. Iceland simply began rapidly tapping the surface of his smartphone, eyes cast downward.

"I'm done with you freaks, all I wanted was-" Emil's annoyed chatter was cut off with a thud. Without realizing it, he had walked straight into a wall.

"PFFT! Way to go."

"Shut it."

As soon as the Icelander was out of earshot, Denmark slid down the wall, eyes crinkled with laughter.

"Ah man, t-that was great! Nor, you were amazing!"

Lukas's pale lips perked up. "Takk, I guess. You did well, too-"

"Oh my Odin, he was so pissed off...wait, you think we mighta hurt his feelings?" Mathias's face grew more stonelike.

"Definitely not. He gets miffed easily. You know that. But 't was pretty funny, now that ya think about it…" The Norwegian sat back down on the couch. "I guess this is fun."

"Told you."


End file.
